Skulduggery Pleasant and Jocularity hipo
by Jocularity Hipo
Summary: About a mission on a ship as a terrible danger attacks. What shall happen? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1 ship

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Ghastly Bespoke or Skulduggery Pleasant. And technically I do not own Jocularity. But she was made for me and about me. So technically I do and don't own her. Note: This is my first story i'm 12 years old...Leave me be. I know my grammar and spelling is rubbish but please don't hate..Thank you :3 enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The boat swayed softly, rocking side to side. Drifting along silently.

CRASH!

A loud bang could be heared. Captains ran to where the bang came from, Nosey people looking outside their doors.

"Ow..." Jocularity Hipo sat up on the floor holding her head. "That hurt.."

People started knocking on the door, shouting if everything was ok.

"I'm ok..Just fell out of bed...Again.." Jocularity stood up still holding her head tightly. She heared people whispering and walking back into their cabins. "Damn nosey people..One little sound and they start whispering.."

A small squeeking sound could be heared and muffling of sheets. Jocularity walked over silently and lifted up the sheets, scaring the little animal back under sheets. She burst out laughing collapsing onto the floor. The animal, a baby panda named pixel, crawling out of the sheets.

The people next door banging on the wall, shouting to shut up. Jocularity stopped and frowned at the wall. Then another knock came on the door.

Jocularity jumped at the knock. She stood up wiping her blonde hair out of her face and walked to the door. She wore panda slippers with a pj bottoms with lemons and cupcakes on it. Her top saying love is bitter sweet. She opened the door to see Ghastly Bespoke.

"Morning Jocularity, I heared you fell...on your face..?" Ghastly raised an eyebrow as he said this.

"Yes I did. I fell out of bed. Some people do that you know..." Jocularity looked at the floor. "Theres a stain on your shirt..."

"I know..Skulduggery did it..Flicked damn food on me...Oh well...I can make more..." Ghastly still looking down at Jocularity. "Anyway I came to say get ready. Were leaving."

**Well I hope you liked it? I guess...I know its short and stuff but i'm working on my skills, writing everyday and stuff :3**

**Thank you! Review and stuff :3 ~ Jocularity/Ella/PandaWubWub**


	2. Chapter 2 Creature

**Disclaimer: I do not own skulduggery or ghastly, they are are not mine! Note: Im 12, i have bad grammar yes and bad spelling. Don't hate, Thanks.**

Chapter 2.

Jocularity nodded and ghastly walked away. She walked back in her cabin and saw deep black clouds through her window, wind blowing the sea hard. She saw something, something swimming beneath the water. Jocularity walked over to the window slowly still looking at the creature. The creature started swimming closer towards te boat. She couldn't see it anymore, the creature had gone under the boat...

Jocularity got dressed as fast as she could packing things as she did. Pixel looking at her with big round milkchocolate eyes, wondering what was going on. Then she understood..Pixel rushed around the cabin finding lost things of jocularity's. Pixel picked up two necklaces in her mouth, one small and the other one big. Jocularity took one and put it around her neck. The other around pixel's neck.

"Pixel, if I say run, You run. Understood?" Jocularity was looking at pixel and she nodded. "Good, Now come oon we got to hurry."

Jocularity ran out of the cabin with her bags and pixel by her side. Everyone who was in the corridor was staring at her. One: Because of her clothes, And Two: Because she was running.

Her bright blue jacket saying 'monster's need hugs too' and black and white spikes going down the back on it. Her bright red jeans and black boots. Her top with a panda on it.

She ran up the steps meeting ghastly and skulduggery at the top.

"Could have chosen less bright clothing?" Skulduggery looked at her, She knew he would be raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you saw what I saw you wouldn't have cared! Now come on we got to go.." Jocuarity looked at both of them panicy. Pixel was now sitting on her back, she jumped off and looked around patting jocularitys leg. Jocularity picked her up.

"Whats wrong? Hm? Something scaring you?" She looked deepinto pixel's eyes then realised. "We have to go! NOW!" Skulduggery instantly took out his phone and called someone.

"Yes, Come now. No not in 10 minutes, Now. Ok thank you.." Skulduggery hung up. "They shall be about 5 minutes."

As soon as skulduggery said that a loud smashing sound could be heared, it kept going.

Suddenly it went silent and the boat started the creak.

"Skulduggery..whats going on..?" ghastly was looking at him worried.

"I dont know? Wait shh, everyone stay silent..." Skulduggery was looking down at the boat.."RUN!"

They ran as the creature burst through the boat throwing jocularity in the air with it...

**Well what do you think :D Valkyrie is not in this story since she is in Ireland doing stuff. She will come in later on :3 So will Fletcher and everyone else :D Review and rate :3 Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3 Uh oh

**Disclaimer: I do not own skulduggery, Ghastly and Valkyrie . Note: I'm crap at fight scenes and have bad grammar :L**

Chapter 3

The creature twisting in the air as it smashed through. Jocularity being flung up in the air with it, she screamed. Skulduggery noticing she was not behind him, turned around just in time to see jocularity falling towards the floor. He rushed towards where she was falling but was too late. Jocularity hit the floor, The creature as black as oil and its eyes as red as blood. Skulduggery shooting the creature, Ghastly throwing flames. The creature as large as a shark but as strong as a whale. Jocularity, on the floor passed out.

The creature crashing down onto the boat, destroying everything.

"Skulduggery! I see a weak spot! Aim for just above the eye!" Ghastly kept throwing fire at it. Skulduggery shooting it. The creature moaned and fell. Skulduggery walked over and check if it was alive.

It tried to rip through the boat one last time, Skulduggery shot it in the eye. It was over, It was dead.

Ghastly ran over to jocularity.

"Skulduggery! She's not breathing!" Ghastly checked her pulse. Skulduggery rushed over.

"We got to leave now!" Skulduggery picked up jocularity. The boat arrived on time and the jumped in ordering to drive fast to ireland.

They arrived in 1 hour, jocularity still not breathing.

People surrounded the dock, valkyrie waiting there.

"Skulduggery! Where have you be-" She cut off and stared at jocularity. "Who is she? Why is she bleeding? What happend?" Valkyrie looked at skulduggery and ghastly.

"Tell you later. We have got to hurry. She's not breathing.." Skulduggery stepped out of the boat and into the car. A 1954 bently R-type, He loved the car.

They got to , Jocularity pale and cold. Skulduggery walked in carrying jocularity demanding to see .

About and hour later after taking her in, he walked out his thin arms crossed and his head looking down.

"She ok?" Skulduggery was looking at him. Valkyrie could tell he was worried.

"It's Bad news..." lifted his head and looked at them.

**Well what do you think :3 I know its short but I like short stuff :3 anyway Rate and review Please :D Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4 nye

Nye looked at skulduggery and ghastly.

"She's not going to make it..." Nye sighed and the yellow slits of his eyes showed no emotion.

"What...What happend?" Skulduggery was looking at nye feeling a bit guilty.

"The 'Creature', As you say, Had a something innjected into her as she got clawed...It quickly got pumped through he blood system..It was quite weird actually, I would like to do some ... research ..Since she wont be any use to you I was thinking maybe I could have her?" Nye's eyes twinkled at the thought of finding the human soul.

"Nye. No. She died on my hands and I will not let you make a a human test subject!" Skulduggery was sitting there. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been on the ship.

Pixel was whimpering in sadness. Her best friend died..She hadn't been able to do anything. Pixel ran into the room where her friend laid cold and pale.

"Get that creature OUT of my lab! NOW!" Nye walked in his thin legs streching across the floor.

"Valkyrie." Skulduggery was looking at her."Jocularity was a young detective/apprentice.I first met her in france with her friend threnody..She was 12 years old. Very good at her job aswell. Too bad she died..Come on..We better get going." Skulduggery stood up and started walking.

"Yeah we better go." Ghastly followed him " I have work.."

Valkyrie was so confused and just followed them quickly.

Nye had gone to his room to sleep.

The door opened a boy with black spikey hair slipped in and looked at jocularity. His green eyes was glowing in the dark like cat eyes.

He poked her arm and then ran as he heared nye walking down.

Jocularity's eyes opened to see nye leaning over her with two scalpe's.

Nye stumbled back in shock and stared at her.

"You..You're...You're dead!"Nye shouted at her.

"I'm not?" Jocularity looked at him confused.

"Well you were..AND YOU WILL BE!" Nye ran at he with the knives.

Jocularity screemed and jumped of the table and started running. She pulled out her phone and phoned fletcher.

"Uh..Hello..?" Fletcher's tired voice came out of the speaker.

"Fletcher! HELP ME!" Jocularity was still running as nye chased her.

"Hm?..Uh what..?Jocularity what do you want..?"Fletcher wasn't paying any attention.

"HELP ME NOW!" Jocularity screemed as nye threw a knife at her. "Im in nyes lab, GET HERE NOW!"

"Wait what? Why are you in nyes lab? What's going on?" Fletcher was sounding confused and kind of worried.

"Fletcher how many times do I need to say it. HELP ME!" Jocularity hid in a corner where nye couldn't see her.

"Ok, ok! I'll be there in a flash." Fletcher hung up.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..?" Nye stood still as e sensed someone behind him. Fletcher stood there with a baseball bat and wacked him over the head.

"Jocularity! Where are you?" Fletcher looked around stupidly.

"I'm here!" Jocularity stood up and ran over."My house! Now please!"

He nodded and teleported her there. She thanked him and he left. She decided she needed a break.

Jocularity went upstaires sat on her bed and talked to threnody on skype.

THE END...For now...


End file.
